The semiconductor module for the electric power application is typically disposed on an insulating substrate and is typically configured such that a sealing gel seals, within a case, semiconductor elements mutually connected through, for instance, a wire. Moisture absorption of the sealing gel and temperature change during the operation of semiconductor module can cause the sealing gel to expand and contract to thus cause damage, such as a broken wire, to a sealed object. Additionally, the sealing gel is detached from, for instance, the insulating substrate to thus degrade insulation properties.
To solve these problems, Patent Document 1, for instance, describes filling a gel filler into the case before placing a plate to be in close contact with the front surface of the filler. This plate suppresses the sway of the gel filler to thus prevent or reduce, for instance, a break in the wire.